Mage (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft)
|-|Jaina Proudmoore= |-|Frost Lich Jaina= |-|Medivh= |-|Khadgar= Summary The Mage class is spell based class that can use them in variety of ways. A great tactic is for the Mage to control the battlefield often using AoE spells to remove hordes of minions. Alternatively the mage can use the more powerful spells to focus on strong, singular units. The Mage is its most dangerous when he/she is able to reduce the cost of casting spells so he/she can overwhelm the opposition with endless amounts of spell attacks. Personal Statistics Name: Mage (Class), Jaina Proudmoore, Magus/Magna Medivh, Khadgar | The Lich Queen, Death Knight Origin: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Gender: Male, Female Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-A to High 6-A, 5-C with Meteor | Same as previous, High 6-C (With Frostmourne) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Illusion Manipulation, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Water Manipulation, Power Nullification, Invulnerability, Homing Attack, Weather Manipulation, Duplication, Portal Creation, BFR, Resurrection, Power Mimicry, Adaptation, combat preparation, One Hit Kill, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, code/puzzle deciphering, Air Manipulation, make opponents spells difficult to cast, Mind Manipulation, can lay down traps, armour generation, Offensive Reactive Evolution, Limited Creation, Bribing, Combat and strategy mastery, Minion inspiration, Invisibility, Limited Weight Manipulation, Absorption, Sealing, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fear against Undead characters, Curse Manipulation, Can affect Non-Corporeal beings and attack the soul with poison, Intangible Blade, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Danmaku, Wish Granting, can weaken morale via "burning" or "roasting" the opponent, Resistance against corporal attacks, Power Nullification, enemy Summoning, Power Mimicry, enemy Portal Creation, Spell casting, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Undead characters | All previous abilities plus, Weapon Mastery, Ice, Blood, and Unholy Magic, Immortality (Type 1, 6 and 7), Soul Manipulation (When the Lich Queen is killed, the being that kills her becomes the new Lich King/Queen), Lifesteal, Armour Gain, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Contains the Souls of Arthas, Ner'Zhul and Jaina), Summoning (Frostmourne can summon undead versions of those it has slain), Teleportation via Deathgates, Chilling Aura, Can summon spirits, Soul Manipulation via Frostmourne, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Disease Manipulation, Able to convert others into Death Knights under his control, Illusion Creation, Resurrection, Resistance to Magic. Is cursed by Kil'jaeden. Immune to any damage (On a 3-D level) in the Frozen Throne room. Conceptual Manipulation (The Lich is not a single entity, rather a concept that contains the powers of those who have been absorbed. Killing the current Lich "host" doesn't kill the Lich, as it will absorb the being who killed the current "host", or any being willing to sacrifice itself to take the role) Attack Potency: Varies from Athlete level to Multi-Continent level (Basic minions like Babbling Book are as strong as basic soldiers, Pyros in its strongest form is equal to Deathwing who could shatter multiple continent during the Cataclysm), Moon level with Meteor (Can easily wipe out being vastly superior to Deathwing) | Same as previous, Large Island level (Should at least be as powerful as the previous Lich King with Frostmourne) Speed: High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic | High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic, Omnipresent in Northrend Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Island Class Durability: Varies from Athlete level to Multi-Continent level (Minions vary from athletic like physiques to incredibly strong monsters), Planet level (The Mage is far superior to any spell or summoned mage minion), Large Planet level (With the potion of Vitality passive buff) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Varies spells, summons, and weapons including Frostmourne Intelligence: Genius. Exceptional skilled in many forms of magic including but not limited to: Fire, Ice, Arcane, Illusion Creation, Mysticism and the Dark Arts. | Extraordinary Genius. Has the knowledge, skills, and experiences of Jaina, Arthas and Ner'Zhul combined. The Lich King is a master manipulator and was able to manipulate the adventurers of Azeroth and then kill them, almost making them his Death Knights, if not for the intervention of Fordring. Weaknesses: None Notable | Holy Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Year of the Crocolisk |-|Hero Power= *'Fireblast:' A small bolt of fire is fired at the opposition |-|Basic= *'Arcane Missiles:' Sends a barrage of arcane missiles at the opponent. *'Mirror Image:' Summons identical looking clones with taunt that attack the opponent. *'Arcane Explosion:' An area of effect attack that does damage around the area of the caster. *'Frostbolt:' Sends a bolt of ice at the opponent, freezing them so they are unable to move *'Arcane Intellect:' A friendly buff that increases spell power *'Frost Nova:' Sends a huge wave of frost that encases all foes in ice, rendering them unable to move *'Fireball:' Sends a ball of fire towards an opponent. *'Polymorph:' Turns an opponent into a sheep *'Water Elemental:' A summon that attacks with water based attacks. Can also freeze any being it touches, rendering them unable to move *'Flamestrike:' Creates a wave of fire that damages all enemies on the battlefield |-|Classic= *'Ice Lance:' Encases an opponent in ice. If the opponent is already in ice, internal damage is done *'Mana Wyrm:' A summon that is a worm-like creature. The Mana Wyrm gets stronger when spells are being cast. *'Sorcerer's Apprentice:' A summon that allows the mage to save energy when casting further spells. *'Counterspell:' When the opponent casts a spell/ability, it becomes nullified *'Ice Barrier:' Encases the mage in ice armour *'Ice Block:' When the mage takes fatal damage, the mage becomes temporarily immune *'Kirin Tor Mage:' A summon that allows the mage to save energy when casting secret based spells. *'Mirror Entity:' When the opponent plays summons a minion, an exact copy of that summoned and fights for the mage *'Spellbender:' When the opponent casts a spell/ability, the spell is redirected to the newly summoned Spellbender minion *'Vaporise:' A defensive spell that vaporises any being attacks the mage directly *'Cone of Cold:' Creates a blast of cold air that instantly freezes anything it touches *'Ethereal Arcanist:' A summon that gets stronger if a secret spell is in play. *'Blizzard:' Summons a blizzard that contains lots of icy sharp projectiles *'Archmage Antonidas:' The mage can summon Archmage Antonidas *'Pyroblast:' Fires a huge ball of fire at the opponent Year of the Kraken |-|Naxxramas= *'Duplicate:' When a friendly minion dies, the mage can re-summon two copies of that minion |-|Goblins vs Gnomes= *'Flamecannon:' Creates a burst of fire at an opponent *'Snowchugger:' Summons a mechanical minion that freezes any being it does damage to *'Unstable Portal:' Creates a portal that allows the mage to BFR to an unknown location *'Soot Spewer:' Summons a mechanical unit that increases friendly spell damage *'Echo of Medivh:' Duplicate all friendly summons on the battlefield *'Goblin Blastmage:' A minion that blasts enemies with fire *'Wee Spellstopper:' A minion that makes nearby friendly minions unable to be targeted by spells or hero powers *'Flame Leviathan:' Summons the Flame Leviathan. Upon being summoned it encases the battled in fire. |-|Blackrock Mountain= *'Flamewaker:' A summon that shoots fire at the opponent. When the mage casts spells, it amplifies the power of the Flamewaker *'Dragon's Breath:' Unleashes a burst of fire from a dragon |-|Grand Tournament= *'Arcane Blast:' A blast of arcane energy. Receives double amplification from spell damage boosts *'Fallen Hero:' A summon that increases the damage of the Mage's hero power *'Effigy:' When a friendly minion dies, the minion re-summons at full power *'Polymorph: Boar:' Turns an ally or enemy into a boar *'Spellslinger:' Allows the Mage to gain copy an enemies ability, but allows the opponent to copy one of the Mage's *'Dalaran Aspirant:' Increases the Mage's spell damage the more the Mage casts projectiles *'Coldarra Drake:' A summoned dragon, that enhances the Mage to spam fireballs everywhere *'Rhonin:' The Mage can summon Rhonin |-|League of Explorers= *'Forgotten Torch:' A torch that can shoot fireballs. After usage it shoots more powerful fireballs becoming a "Roaring Torch". *'Animated Armour:' A minion that encases the Mage in a armour that greatly reduces damage to the point that attacks do very little damage *'Ethereal Conjurer:' Allows the Mage to learn a new spell Year of the Mammoth |-|Whispers of the Old Gods= *'Forbidden Flame:' A fire based projectile. The Mage can increase the overall power of the strike at the cost of stamina. *'Cult Sorcerer:' A summons that increases the Mage's spell damage, as well increasing his/her overall attack and durability *'Shatter:' Instantly kills enemies that are frozen *'Twilight Flamecaller:' A summon that does minor fire AOE damage when summoned. *'Demented Frostcaller:' A ice based summon. When the Mage casts a spell, the Frostcaller's powers are amplified so that they can instantly freeze an opponent. *'Cabalist's Tome:' A book that allows the Mage to research more powerful spells. Can also relearn spells if needed. *'Servant of Yogg-Saron:' A summon that reflects the first attack/spell the opponent casts *'Faceless Summoner:' A minion that is able to summon lesser minions. *'Anomalus:' The mage can summon Anomalus. Upon death, Anomalus creates a huge arcane blast killing any enemies in its path |-|One Night in Karazhan= *'Babbling Book:' A sentient book that can attack opponents and teach the Mage new spells *'Medivh's Valet:' The Mage can summon monkeys that are Mages *'Firelands Portal:' Shoots a burst of fire at the opponent. Can also BFR the opponent to the Firelands. |-|Mean Streets of Gadgetzan= *'Freezing Potion:' Freezes an enemy but does no damage *'Kabal Lackey:' Casting spells requires less stamina *'Manic Soulcaster:' Allows the Mage to summon copies of enemy minions *'Potion of Polymorph:' Any minions the enemy summons are turned to sheep *'Volcanic Potion:' Bathes the opponent in lava *'Cyromancer:' If an enemy is frozen, all friendly units are buffed *'Kabal Crystal Runner:' Is able to turn objects to crystal *'Greater Arcane Missles:' Fires a more powerful version of the standard arcane missles *'Inkmaster Solia:' Summons Inmaster Solia who makes all of the mages spells permanently cost no stamina |-|Journey to Un'Goro= *'Open the Waygate:' Once the Mage as cast enough spells to power the Waygate, the Mage can rewind time with her/himself (as well as friendly minions) being unaffected. *'Arcanologist:' A minion that good at deciphering codes and puzzles. *'Flame Geyser:' A fire based attack that summons a flame elemental after it is fired. *'Primordial Glyph:' Allows the Mage to discover information about who the Mage is facing in combat *'Pyros:' A Phoenix that can resurrect itself upon death. Every time she is killed, she comes back to life stronger than before. *'Shimmering Tempest:' A minion that provides arcane light. *'Mana Bind:' When the opponent casts a spell, the Mage can also choose to cast that spell, without needing energy to do so. *'Molten Reflection:' Summons fire based copies of the opposition *'Steam Surger:' A fire based minion that can also manipulate water to become hot steam *'Meteor:' Summons a huge meteor that does lots of damage |-|Knights of the Frozen Throne= *'Breath of Sindragosa:' A short ranged freeze attack *'Ice Walker:' A summons that allows the Mage's hero power to instantly freeze opponents *'Cold Wraith:' A minion that can mind control minions encased in ice *'Doomed Apprentice:' A minion that makes it more difficult for the opponent to cast spells *'Frozen Clone:' Summons two frost based clones of an opponent *'Simulacrum:' Can duplicate beings encased in ice *'Ghastly Conjurer:' A minion that can cast mirror images with Taunt *'Glacial Mysteries:' Allows the Mage to place ice based traps on the battlefield *'Sindragosa:' Allows the Mage to summon Sindragosa *'Frost Lich Jaina:' The Mage can transform into Frost Lich Jaina. All elementals have lifesteal and killing minions with her hero power turn into frost elementals. She also automatically additional armour when becoming FLJ. Also has the powers of the previous Lich King |-|Kobalds and Catacombs= *'Shifting Scroll:' A magical scroll that allows the Mage to cast a spell at the opponent. The scroll changes periodically. *'Arcane Artificer:' Whenever the Mage casts a spell, the amount of damage potential it has is also added as armour for the Mage. *'Lesser Ruby Spellstone:' Allows the Mage to learn new spells. Summoning more elementals allows the Mage to discover new spells. *'Raven Familiar:' A summoned bird that can attack opponents. It can also gaze into the eyes of someone and see their future. *'Explosive Runes:' The Runes are placed on the floor by the Mage. When stepped on, the runes engulf the victim in fire. *'Leyline Manipulator:' A minion that can make powers that have been copied easier to cast. *'Deck of Wonders:' The Mages spells are protected by 5 sealed books making it impossible to copy the Mages spells without them. *'Dragons Fury:' The Mage can harness the power of a dragon and let out a wave of fire breath. *'Aluneth:' A staff that's magical power is primarily designed to react to the opponents defences and cast spells that can bypass them. *'Dragoncaller Alanna:' Summons Dragoncaller Alanna. For every spell the Mage as cast thus far, an embodiment of that spell is materialised as a dragon. |-|Dungeon Run= *'Archmage Staff:' Can generate portals to a location of the users desire *'Bag of Coins:' Can bribe local authorities/hire help. If the opponent has allies, the character can bribe them over. *'Battle Totem:' Wielding this totem allows battlecries from minions to trigger twice. The Totem contains great knowledge of warfare and tactics passing it down to the wielder *'Captured Flag:' The character has a flag that inspires allies and boost their AP and durability *'Cloak of Invisibility:' All minions have permanent invisibility *'Crystal Gem:' The wielder posses godly stamina whilst the necklace is worn *'Glyph of Warding:' A passive buff that makes it difficult for opponents to summon minions and open portals *'Grommash's Armguards:' Weapons are light as a feather and are unbreakable *'Justicar's Ring:' The Mage's hero power does more damage and costs less stamina to cast *'Khadgar's Scrying Orb:' Spells are easier to cast *'Luminous Candle:' Can OHK beings of darkness *'Mysterious Tome:' Can absorb the opponent to become a drawing on a page *'Potion of Vitality:' Increases the heroes health by a factor of 2 *'Robe of the Magi:' Vastly improves spell damage *'Sceptre of Summoning:' Can summon creatures that aren't part of the heroes arsenal (Any newly discovered being). *'Scroll of Confusion:' Confuses everyone in its vicinity as to what they are doing. Could end matches depending on whether the opposition is naturally aggressive and kills on sight. *'Small Backpacks:' Can seal beings away in a small pocket reality inside backpacks. *'Totem of the Dead:' Friendly deathrattles trigger twice. Provides a natural ward to undead characters making them feared of the Hero and unwilling to fight. Stronger enemies find it increasingly difficult to even look at. *'Bag of Stuffing:' Curses the opponent to think they are hungry and thirsty no mater how much they consume, causing them to drown themselves and overfill themselves. *'Boots of Haste:' Increases the speed of the user to be able to move fast enough causing the opponent to become dizzy. Ineffective against opponents that have at least infinite speed. *'Gloves of Mugging:' Steals the opponents belongings (weapons, armour, jewellery) and moulds it with the heroes current equipment *'Magic Mirror:' Creates and summons the opposite of the opponent *'Mask of Mimicry:' Tricks the opponent into thinking they are a loved one, or someone that they could never harm. *'Portable Ice Wall:' A continental ice wall with Taunt that is placed in between the opposition an the character. Friendly characters are able to shoot through the ice wall but enemies are not. Touching the ice wall instantly freezes the opponent. *'Amulet of Domination:' Allows the character to posses an opponent *'Vorpal Dagger:' A dagger with a intangible blade. Can attack the soul directly and apply poison to it. *'Embers of Ragnaros:' Summons fireballs directly from the Firelands *'Orb of Destruction:' Nullifies some of the opponents abilities and greatly reduces the opponents stamina. *'Wand of Disintegration:' Completely nullifies all enemies in it's vicinity and then destroys them. *'Dr.Boom's Boombox:' Summons lots of boom-bots that explode to Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture *'Primordial Wand:' Allows the character to adapt their minions with new abilities *'Shifting Hourglass:' Can reverse time without friendly targets being affected *'Rod of Roasting:' Spams huge fireball attacks everywhere. Is able to come with sick "burns" that completely "roast" the opponent weakening their morale. *'Wish:' Is granted any wish they want. Key: Base | Frost Lich Jaina Note: All credit goes to the game designers and developers at Hearthstone/Blizzard for the art, characters and other content. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Category:Fan Characters Category:Warcraft Characters Category:Mages Category:Undead Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Music Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weather Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Disease Users Category:Light Users Category:Necromancers Category:Concept Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 10